


something dangerous

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, POV Alternating, Rivalry, Sharing a Bed, binsung tries to keep minchan from physically fighting, petty fights, spoiler alert: they're not physically fighting ;), the explicit content is only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: "Did you at least decide on something?" Hyunjin asks, some crumbs flying out of his mouth."No," Minho growls, whirling around to glare at the other, "I stormed out of there, obviously!"Hyunjin rolls his eyes, and takes his focus off of Minho for a moment to reach out the bag of snacks to Felix who happily takes a snack. "Now why would you do that?""Because," Minho stomps over to the two of them, snatching the snack bag out of Hyunjin's hand to grab a handful, "he's a fucking asshole!"Or, Chan and Minho meet, start a rivalry, and then find out that all of their friends are friends with each other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa 2020





	something dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunjuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunjuna/gifts).



> This is written for the [secret santa event 2020](https://twitter.com/stayfanevents)! I hope you like it Son!!
> 
> [Belgiankpopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiankpopper) helped me beta the fic, thank you!

Minho may have seen the guy before (he just can't remember  _ where _ ) and thought he was hot, but in that moment he can feel nothing but contempt.

Okay, perhaps not that extreme, but a corner of his mouth curls up in distaste.

Is he really trying to say that the music club has a higher need for the university's carefully planned club funding? The very same music club that only last semester was given extra funding to upgrade their studios, at the same time that the dance club's funding was cut in half? Is he really trying to say that the dance club has no need for the money?

"You guys just use your bodies, you have no need for a lot of equipment to do your thing."

—

Ouch, Chan winces. Perhaps that came out way harsher than he intended to, but it's too late to take his words back now.

The dance club's representative's eye twitches.

Silence settles between them when neither says a word. Chan could probably cut the tension in the room with a knife if he wanted to.

Chan opens his mouth to apologize, but the guy scoffs and turns on his heel, stalking out of the room.

Chan sighs and slumps further into the chair. It's not like he was trying to take all the budget for himself, he'd suggested they split it half-half, but the guy just wouldn't have it!

Whatever, he'll just fill out the form that was left to them on his own then.

— 

"How did it go?" Hyunjin asks when Minho stomps back into the dance studio he had left half an hour ago.

"Their representative is an asshole who doesn't think we need funding," Minho practically seeths. " _ We just use our bodies _ ," he spits out the words, fuming with anger boiling in his stomach.

Hyunjin simply gazes at him as he paces back and forth in front of the mirror. He's eating from a bag of snacks and seems completely unfazed about the fate of their dance club. At least right next to him sits Felix, who is smiling encouragingly up at Minho. (He's lucky he's always so cute, or Minho would tell him to cut it out, to stop looking so happy.)

"Did you at least decide on something?" Hyunjin asks, some crumbs flying out of his mouth.

"No," Minho growls, whirling around to glare at the other, "I stormed out of there, obviously!"

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, and takes his focus off of Minho for a moment to reach out the bag of snacks to Felix who happily takes a snack. "Now, why would you do that?"

"Because," Minho stomps over to the two of them, snatching the snack bag out of Hyunjin's hand to grab a handful, "he's a fucking asshole!"

"So what you're saying," Felix interrupts, patting Hyunjin's knee to console him for the loss of his snacks, "is that you left him there to decide on the budget himself?"

"Fuck," Minho groans, falling down into a crouch. "I guess I did."

It is what it is though, the guy has probably left either way, so it's not like he can go back. He'll just tell him exactly what he thinks the next time he sees him.

— 

Chan is peacefully walking with Jisung and Changbin on their way between classes the next day, when suddenly there's a guy all the way up in his face.

It takes him a few seconds to actually hear him — a few seconds where he's entirely distracted with just how pretty the guy's eyes are, framed by long eyelashes, and a beautiful flush to his cheeks — upon when he realises just who it is. The dance club representative.

He's spitting something about the budget and Chan being an asshole for one reason or another, and Chan just cannot take it. He may not be a very confrontational person, instead preferring to lift up and help people, but he's not gonna let this guy stomp all over him!

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stormed away like you did," Chan growls, jabbing a finger into the guy's chest and taking a small step forward. "Clearly you don't actually care that much about the budget or your club."

Something dangerous glints in the guy's eyes as he takes another step closer to Chan. They're way too close, their noses almost brushing, but Chan doesn't realise how much he wants to kiss him until they're both pulled back from each other.

Changbin has pulled one of Chan's arms behind his back and twisted it up to use as a handle, while Jisung has wrapped both his arms around the dance club representatives waist.

"The hell are you doing?" Changbin asks, letting go of Chan's arm when he relaxes in his hold.

"He's a fucking asshole!" the guy spits out, making Jisung do a double take.

"Chan-hyung, an asshole? Are we really talking about the same guy here, Minho-hyung?"

"Yes," Minho spits out again, although he seems a little calmer now. He wrenches himself out of Jisung's hold, but gently, and pats Jisung's hand after. Huh, they know each other?

“You know this guy?” Chan asks, looking at Jisung in surprise. How can he possibly know such a guy? A guy that is calling Chan an asshole for no reason, even!

“Yeah, he’s one of my best friends!” Jisung says with a strained laugh.

“Right,” Chan says, at a loss for what else to say. He hadn’t expected to have to see the guy again, and certainly not that he would be a close friend of Jisung’s. Which reminds him-

“Hey, what do you mean he’s your best friend?” Chan exclaims, just as Minho says, “I’m done here, see you later or something.”

They both stop to stare at each other for a moment, before Minho stalks away, leaving Chan with both Changbin and Jisung giving him identical looks.

“How” Jisung exclaims, completely ignoring Chan’s question, “have you possibly offended Minho to the point the two of you are fighting like this?!”

Chan chooses not to answer, despite how much Jisung pesters him about it the rest of the way to class.

—

“Hyung, what about today?”

Jisung has tried to get Chan to come along to his friendgroup’s hangout for literal months at this point, but Chan has always been busy with one thing or another. Truth be told, he feels a little bad about it, that he’s let Jisung down so many times, but he just … has taken on too many things.

Except that today he doesn’t really have anything pressing to take care of, and had planned to take a few hours off at home. But he takes one look at Jisung’s pouting face and finds himself agreeing, “Okay.”

Jisung’s pout turns into a beaming smile, and he exclaims, “That’s great! I’ll add you to the group chat later and let you know where we’re meeting!” Then he’s practically skipping out of the room, phone already lifted to his ear, Chan just catching, “Felix, you won’t believe—” before the door falls shut.

—

Minho opens his front door, and promptly slams it shut again. For good measure, he opens it again just to spit, “Fuck off,” in Chan’s face before slamming it shut again.

“Who was it?” Jisung calls from somewhere deeper inside the apartment.

“No one,” Minho shouts back, heading into the kitchen to check on the popcorn.

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks, suddenly appearing by Minho’s side. “Hyung said he’d be here in just a few minutes.”

“I’m sure,” Minho growls, annoyed. That asshole had the nerve to show up at Minho’s apartment? How had he even found the address?!

The doorbell rings again, and this time Jisung hurries to the door before Minho can even take a step in the direction.

“Oh, great, you’re both here!” he hears Jisung loudly exclaim, followed by two indistinct voices at a much more conversational level.

When Minho reaches the hallway, he sees Jisung standing there with Changbin and-

“What are you doing here, didn’t I tell you to fuck off?!” he growls, stalking forward to jabb Chan in the chest.

“Hey!” Jisung grabs his hand and pulls him back, a pout already working its way to his lips. “He’s my friend, I invited him!”

“He’s not welcome here.” The words feel like poison in his mouth as he spits them out, and he sees Chan visibly flinch.

“Sorry, I could leave?” Chan says, voice sounding meeker than Minho had expected.

Jisung is quick to protest — because for some reason he’s friends with the guy — and the look he gives Minho dares him to protest against him. Minho chooses to stay quiet, if only because Chan’s reaction had taken him by surprise.

No one else says anything, the atmosphere tense, Chan not looking at Minho. He has half a mind to leave them and go back to the kitchen, when Felix steps out of the bathroom. He looks surprised to see Chan and Changbin for only a second before he exclaims in obvious happiness and skips forward to throw his arms around Chan.

What? “Are all my friends friends with ….  _ him _ ?”

Felix either doesn’t notice the hostile note in Minho’s voice, or he chooses to ignore it. “Of course, hyung is probably the sweetest person in the world.”

Minho is at a loss for words for a few very quiet moments before he bursts into laughter. “Him? Sweet? Are you sure you’re feeling alright there, Felix?

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Felix asks, sounding adorably confused.

“He’s the music department representative!”

Felix's mouth forms into a little circle of surprise, and the look he turns to give chan is full of betrayal. To Minho’s dissatisfaction he doesn’t seem more affected than that, though.

“Hyung, how could you say that about the dance club?”

Chan looks almost distressed at the look on Felix’s face, making a sick sense of satisfaction curl in Minho’s gut. That’s good, make him realise how shitty that was of him.

—

Something tugs at Chan’s heart when Felix gives him that betrayed look, like he can’t believe Chan would ever do something like that. It’s not like Chan can believe it either, that he actually said that to Minho that time. Even though he was majorly pissed off at the time.

“Ah, well, you see-” Chan cuts himself off, not feeling like it’s good enough, “it was a misunderstanding-”

This time Minho cuts him off, scoffing so loudly everyone looks over at him. “How can it possibly be a mistake to say something like that?”

Beside him, Chan can see Jisung and Chanbin exchange glances, probably vary, but it’s not like Chan will allow himself to rise to Minho’s bait.

“Well, it was.” Chan doesn’t realise he’s taken a step forward until he bumps into Felix’s hand. When he turns to the younger, his brow is pulled together into a frown.

“Hyung,” he says, and Chan instantly relaxes, “have you at least apologized?”

Before Chan can answer, Minho says, “He hasn’t,” and spins around to walk away. Over his shoulder he calls out a, “And I don’t need an apology either way, not like I’ll believe an asshole like that will be sincere!”

Felix pouts for a moment, but then tugs on Chan’s hand, seeming to give up on the whole situation. Chan is secretly happy about that, because making Felix disappointed or — god forbid — sad from something he’s done is the last thing he would ever want.

“C’mon, hyung, we have things set up in the living room.”

— 

Minho is walking home late after dance practice when he notices the sound of footsteps behind him. It shouldn’t be too weird, but fact still stands that he hasn’t seen a single soul, and this part of campus is incredibly dark, with broken lights no one has bothered to fix. He speeds up his step slightly, hoping to be able to get to the bus stop before whoever it is can catch up with him.

A hand janks him back by the strap of his bag a moment later, making him stumble slightly before he can catch himself to avoid falling over.

It’s a guy in a dark hoodie, hood pulled up over his head, casting his face in shadows..

“What do you want?” Minho growls, hoping to sound intimidating.

The guy scoffs at him, and with a raspy voice says, “Hand me your phone and wallet.”

“Oh, how very polite of you,” Minho snarks at him, seconds before realising that that might not have been a good idea.

And it clearly wasn’t.

The guy stalks forward and is on him in just three steps. Minho does his best to keep him at a distance, but it’s not easy when he’s still tired from practice, and the guy seems to know what he’s doing.

So then of course it gets even worse.

Minho sees the glint of the knife at the very last second, jumping back to avoid it. Still it manages to cut through his shirt and nick him in the side. But that's fine, or at least it is, until he feels a sharp pain burst out over his arm, realising too late that his arm is still out, trying to keep the guy at a distance. Instinctively he kicks out a foot and hears a satisfying thump when it connects with the guy's leg. He'd tried to go for his crotch, but it's better than nothing as the guy's face contorts in pain.

Minho hears a low muttering of, "Fuck," and then … then the guy is running away.

No, really, the one person between them with the  _ knife _ is actually running away!

MInho breathes in a deep breath of relief when the guy still hasn’t come back a full five minutes later. He slumps down on a nearby bench and shrugs on the hoodie he left in his bag, thinking about what to do now. He doesn’t want to go home, not yet, because Felix will be there, and he’ll be able to see that something is up the very second he gets a look at Minho’s face. But what can he do?

Struck by a sudden thought, Minho fishes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls down to the group chat Jisung had forced him into. His number should be there…

And of course it is, in the list of participants. He hesitates for a moment, not sure if it’s actually the best idea. But what else will he do? If he wants help from someone that doesn’t care, Chan is the best option.

He presses call.

"Where do you live?" Minho says, to the point, not even allowing Chan to say hello.

He lifts the phone from his ear when Chan tells him the address straight away, seeming stunned at the question, and types it into his gps app. It's not far away, much closer than his own apartment, so he starts walking.

"I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"What—" Chan is quiet for a moment before he says, "don't ring the doorbell, I'll let you in. I don't wanna disturb my cousin.”

—

Not entirely true to his words, Chan is waiting just outside the front door of the apartment building. He has his shoulders pulled up as if trying to keep warm, despite how thick his hoodie looks.

"I realised the door is locked at this time," Chan says when Minho comes within hearing distance. He unlocks the door and holds it open for Minho to step in, then leads the way up the stairs.

He seems extra quiet as he opens the apartment door, pausing just inside to listen for… something. Minho can't hear anything, but makes an effort to stay quiet. Chan slips out of his shoes, and gestures for Minho to bring his along when he's stepped out of them. Weird, but he'll accept it. Chan has already allowed him to come here with absolutely no warning or explanation. The least he can do is not question him.

Chan leads him into what must be his room, taking Minho's shoes from his hand to place them in the corner. Then he walks over to his unmade, messy bed and sits down. "So, what did you come here for?"

Without answering, Minho slips out of his hoodie, taking some kind of sick satisfaction from the way Chan's eyes widens as if in panic. He doesn't say anything, and then his gaze must have landed in the rips in Minho's shirt because he straightens up and narrows his eyes.

"What happened?"

“Some crazy dude,” Minho says with a dismissive shrug. To his surprise, Chan frowns at that.

“But if you were attacked…” He trails off, his frown deepening, making Minho frown in turn. “Why are you here?”

“Because you don’t care.” He lifts his shirt to inspect his side, and almost misses the little gasp Chan lets out. He can’t tell if it's because of his words or because of what Chan can see. Which— now that Minho has a good view of it as well, really isn’t much to see. It makes a weird feeling churn in his stomach.

To distract himself he adds on, “Plus, Felix would insist that I go to the hospital, and it really isn’t that bad.”

Chan simply looks at him for some long moments, to the point where Minho almost wants to squirm inside his skin, Chan’s gaze heavy coming from those dark eyes under— Then he seems to shake himself out of it and stands up.

“I’ll get the first aid kit.”

Minho takes his arm to stop him when he passes by. “That isn’t necessary.”

Chan seems to search for something in his eyes (and Minho almost finds himself getting lost inside Chan’s dark eyes—), and then he blinks, leaving Minho none the wiser if he actually found what he was looking for.

“At least let me help dress them? Even if it really isn’t that bad?”

And how could Minho possibly protest that? He’s the one that came here in the first place. What had he thought he would achieve by doing that? Mock Chan?

(But that isn’t what he wants. No, he doesn’t even have a reason to mock Chan, only annoyance, nothing more than what he has with Seungmin.)

“Fine,” Minho says, letting go of Chan’s arm, “but only because I can’t reach my arm very well on my own.”

Minho sits down on the edge of Chan’s messy bed as he waits for him to come back, taking in the many posters adorning the walls. They’re mostly of what he assumes to be music artists, but none that he recognizes. Some landscapes as well, lush forests, vast seas, and bare deserts. It feels like they fit Chan somehow, despite Minho really not knowing the other very well — or at all, really.

Chan comes back a few minutes later, a little bag of things in one hand, and a washcloth in the other.

“You should probably have them washed before bandaging,” he says, setting down the bag on the bed by Minho’s hip.

He’s probably right, so Minho shrugs out of his shirt (that he’ll probably have to throw away now, what with the tears in it and all) and sets it down on the floor. He glances over at Chan from the corner of his eyes, expectant. Chan gets it a moment later, and if Minho isn’t mistaken, there’s a light dusting of a blush flushed over his cheek as he lifts the washcloth to Minho’s arm.

Intriguing, to say the least.

Chan drags the cloth first over Minho’s arm, then his side, his strokes light and gentle, as if he’s afraid of hurting Minho. Which is weird, because he’s supposed to hate Minho. Hell, he’s never expressed anything remotely close to even tolerating him!

And that’s fine, Minho feels the same!

Chan sets down the washcloth when he’s done, instead carefully beginning to bandage the wounds. The light touch of his fingers dancing over Minho’s skin makes him shiver. He hopes that, if Chan notices it, he’ll just think it’s because the room is cold.

Chan stands up when he's done, so Minho turns to the side to shrug his hoodie back on. When he turns back he comes face to face with Chan holding out a shirt, his mouth formed into a little circle.

Was he about to offer Minho to borrow one of his shirts?

Minho shrugs, putting the thought aside, and asks, "What time is it?"

"After midnight," Chan answers, but shrugs as if he doesn't know more than that.

Minho takes his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. "Fuck, it's so late already." It's almost 1am by now, clearly Felix would have questions if Minho were to come back home right now. He's never this late home, always back in their apartment hours before Felix even entertains the idea of going to sleep.

"You could stay if you don't want to go home."

For a few seconds Minho is sure he heard him wrong. But Chan looks shocked with himself, as if he never thought he would offer something like that.

It's not like Minho can let him take it back (that is the only reason, okay!), so he shrugs and says, "Okay."

Chan's mouth opens and closes a few times as if he wants to protest, but he must know just as well as Minho that it's too late to take it back now.

—

Despite how much Chan wants to take back his offer to let Minho stay the night, he finds a shirt and some loose shorts he can sleep in and shows him the way to the bathroom. He waits outside it for him to finish, just in case Brian wakes up and he has to explain why there’s a guy he doesn’t know in the apartment (though he’d much rather avoid Brian ever finding out, so he can’t get the wrong idea).

When Minho finally emerges from the bathroom he’s still wearing his own clothes, Chan’s clothes in his hand.

“I don’t need these,” he mutters and throws them over to Chan. “I’d rather sleep in my own clothes if your cousin wakes up before me.”

Chan angles his head to the side in thought and asks, “Why would he see that?”

Minho frowns, making a furrow on his brow that Chan wants to smooth out. “Because I’ll be sleeping on the couch?”

Chan’s mouth forms into a circle in surprise and he tries to figure out how to tell Minho that… Well, that he’ll have to sleep in his room.

Minho must notice something on his face because he crosses his arms together and says, “Spit it out.”

“I kinda wanted to avoid him finding out you’d been here,” Chan sighs. “Or at least that you spent the night without me telling him first.”

“And that is so bad why?” Minho asks, but seems resigned to his fate as he walks back over to Chan’s room. “Just tell him what happened and that I didn’t want to go home alone this late.”

“He probably wouldn’t believe me,” Chan mutters under his breath (so close to whining, but he doesn’t), and slinks after Minho.

“What,” Minho sits down on the bed, “he’ll think we fucked and you just didn’t want to tell him?”

No matter how much he tries not to, Chan’s cheeks and ears flare hot with embarrassment. It makes Minho laugh, as if he didn’t expect to be right.

“It’s only because I recently came out to him as bisexual!” Chan hisses and curls up in his desk chair. “He keeps asking me if there’s any guy I have an interest in.”

Chan sees Minho shrug in the corner of his eye. “Hey, it’s not like I judge, that would be hypocritical of me.”

When Chan turns to fully look at him he’s shrugging out of his hoodie, and Chan finds himself at a loss of breath for a second time that night. As much as he dislikes him, Minho is an attractive guy, there’s no way he can deny that. He hurries to look away, before Minho can catch him staring, and instead spins his chair around to face the desk. He was working before Minho called, so he might as well get back to it.

By the time Chan has mustered up a tiny bit of courage and decides to go lay down, Minho seems to already be fast asleep. He’s snuggled under the covers so Chan can’t actually see it, but he’s clearly not wearing any clothes considering his hoodie and jeans are in a neat pile on the chair in the corner of Chan’s room.

He gets into bed with a gulp, and tries to keep to his side of the bed to avoid brushing up against Minho (against his bare skin-).

But despite the tension it feels like sleep comes to him easier with Minho there by his side. No, not Minho specifically — of course not, they're enemies! — but just... a body, there by his side. The sound of a slow and low breathing, almost lulling him to sleep as soon as his head gets comfortable on the pillow.

—

Minho wakes up not by his alarm, as he would have expected, but to sunlight filtering in through the thin curtain and attacking his eyelids. There's a warm, comforting weight right next to him, one that entices him to be pulled back into dreamland. He almost is, for a while, staying on the line between being awake and asleep.

Then he realises that there shouldn’t be a warm weight right next to him in his bed and startles properly awake, sitting up. The body next to him grunts from the sudden shift, and a hand clenches low on his stomach, making nails scratch over his skin.

That is around the same time that he first realises that the smell all around him is not of his room, rather something heavier, something that reminds him of- Chan. He’s in Chan’s room.

Last night comes back to him all at once, and with it comes the sting of the wound on his arm. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have come here yesterday, and he certainly shouldn’t have called Chan in the first place!

He slinks out of bed before Chan can properly wake up and puts his hoodie back on. Just as he’s about to slide his jeans back on, the bedroom door opens. Chan sits up in bed, blinking his eyes blearily, while Minho finds himself staring into the eyes of who can only be Chan’s cousin. No one says anything for some of the most awkward moments of Minho’s life.

Then Chan’s cousin moves his gaze from Minho to Chan and says, “You could have told me you were gonna have a guy over and I wouldn’t have barged in.”

“It’s nothing like that!” Chan protests, but Minho can see that his cousin doesn’t believe him.

Then the cousin turns to Minho and asks, “Are you staying for breakfast?”

Minho shakes his head no right away because he can’t take any more of this awkwardness. He’s not even sure what time it is but it must be later than he usually wakes up. He’ll just head straight to the university and find something to eat there.

Chan, strangely, looks disappointed with his answer for a few seconds before he schools his expression. “Yeah, Minho was just leaving.”

Chan’s cousin looks back and forth between them a few times, but seems to decide not to say anything. Instead, he lets out a sigh and steps out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"I'm sorry about that," Chan says, avoiding Minho's eyes and running a hand through his already messy hair. "I figured it would go something like this if he found out."

Mknho shrugs and slides his jeans the last of the bit up over his ass. "I don't really care. But you're the one that's gonna have to deal with it later, with him."

Chan winches. "It will be fine, probably."

When Chan doesn’t say anything else Minho decides that they're done here, and slinks out of the room after making sure he has his phone, wallet and shoes. Thankfully he doesn't see Chan's cousin around anywhere and manages to slink out of the apartment without having to talk to him again.

—

Minho is in one of the dance studios when Felix walks in with Chan.

Minho freezes in the middle of a move and they simply stare at each other for some time. Minho's mind goes unbidden to how Chan had been that morning when he woke up right next to him, surrounded by warmth and Chan's smell.

He’s quick to move his gaze away from Chan and instead locks eyes with Felix. Said boy has his eyes opened wide, clearly startled. He probably booked this room and didn’t expect to find anyone, least of all Minho.

“It’s fine, I didn’t book this room,” Minho tells him, heading over to his bag to collect his things.

“Oh, it’s fine, you can stay,” Felix says, and then gasps, as if he’s realising what he said, what that means. “Um, I mean-”

Surprisingly, it’s Chan who cuts him off. “It’s fine Lixie, he can stay. If he wants to.” He gives Minho a challenging look, as if daring him to disagree.

Minho only shrugs, and says, “Okay.”

Felix looks relieved at that, so relieved in fact that Minho almost wants to tell him that he and Chan are not friends, thank you very much. But… something stops him. After last night can he really say they are enemies? Chan helped him when he really didn’t have to, even let him stay the night.

Minho decides to take a break as Felix starts warming up, guiding Chan through some movements as well. Suddenly, he looks up at Minho.

“Oh, yeah, hyung, did you see my note?”

“Huh?” What note is he talking about?

“Oh, I left a note in the kitchen that I was gonna sleep over at Jisung’s place last night,” Felix says casually, rolling his neck back as he stretches his shoulders. “I didn’t wanna bother you when you were practising by calling. And then when I got home this morning you’d already left.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Minho dismisses. If Felix thinks he was at home last night, who is he to disagree? Not when it works out perfectly for him.

—

Felix and Chan are apparently there to do some choreo to one of Chan’s self-composed songs (since when did Chan make his own music? And just the music Minho likes dancing to?) so Minho just watches them for a bit in the beginning. His fingers are itching to join and correct some of the movements Chan does, to suggest different moves in certain parts. But Felix hasn’t asked for his input, and he’d rather let the younger work through it on his own and discover things. It’s what his seniors always did.

But then suddenly Felix looks up at him with big, pleading eyes. “What do you think, hyung? I really value your opinion.”

“Is it for an assignment?” Minho asks, even as he’s already standing up to join them.

Felix shakes his head. “No, it’s just for fun.”

Well, then — then there’s no harm in him making some changes, right?

“There’s some moves I think you could change for a bigger impact.” He explains the parts he’s thinking of, and shows the moves he thinks fit better. Without him noticing, he’s run through the chorus with the changes, and when he stops he finds Chan looking at him with slightly parted lips and awe in his eyes.

Felix, beside Chan, looks absolutely ecstatic. “That’s so much better, hyung!” He pauses when his stomach lets out a gurgle, and glances over at the clock. “Actually, how about this? You can teach Chan-hyung that while I run off to get us some lunch. Sounds good?” But then he’s almost running out of the room before either Chan or Minho can answer.

When Minho turns to properly look at Chan he notices that his ears are absolutely bright red.

“You okay?” he asks. “Your ears are read.”

Chan’s eyes widen and his hands fly up to cup over his ears, hiding them from view. He stammers for something to say for a few moments before he settles for, “That was-”

Oh? One of Minho’s eyebrows raises on his forehead. His ears are red because of the way Minho danced? “You liked what you saw?” Minho asks, trying to keep his face passive, but a corner of his lips keeps wanting to curl up into a smirk.

“I-” Chan starts, but then suddenly the door opens again and Felix bursts in.

“I realised we can’t actually eat in here, let’s go.”

Chan gives Minho a pleading look as Felix starts dragging them both out of the room, but Minho only gives him a grin in return.

Minho does not miss the way Chan’s Adam's apple moves as he gulps.

—

Chan doesn’t get another opportunity to talk to Minho that day. Felix drags them away to a nearby cafe that serves lunch, and then after they return to the dance studios, Minho shows them the changes he suggested. He doesn’t give Chan more than a glance, and when he corrects Chan’s stance, he doesn’t even let his hands linger. (Then what’s the point of putting his hands on Chan to correct him, if he’s not gonna make his hands linger?)

So instead Chan decides to seek him out the next day. He starts in the dance studios, but surprisingly doesn’t find him there. But just as he’s about to leave the arts building he sees someone who looks like Minho walking into the bathrooms in the lobby.

He looks around but can’t see anyone else (why is that even important?) and slinks in after him. And sure enough, Minho is standing by the sinks, splashing water in his face. He looks up when the door closes, and seems surprised to find Chan standing there.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he says, and turns back towards the mirror.

Chan just stands there, suddenly having forgotten all the things he’d thought about before, instead having no idea why he wanted to talk to Minho.

Minho grabs a paper towel to dry his face and hands and leans against the sinks as he turns to look at Chan. “Did you want something, or are you just going to stand there?”

“You-” Chan starts, but then forces his mouth shut.

“Yes, I,” Minho says, and the smile (smirk, really) his lips form into make Chan shiver. “What about me?”

“Um-” Chan starts again, but this time Minho interrupts him.

“Are you still flustered about my  _ moves _ from yesterday?” Minho asks, but his smirk tells that he knows he’s right. “Want a personal performance of them?”

When Chan neither says anything or moves, he stalks up to him, the sway of his hips transfixing Chan in place. Minho’s hands grips the strings of Chan’s hoodie and pulls him closer, making Chan almost stumble from the sudden movement. On reflex Chan’s hands come up to take Minho’s hips in a tight grip.

Suddenly, Chan remembers what he wanted to say, so just as Minho opens his mouth to say something Chan blurts out, “I managed to convince Brian that we didn’t fuck.

“Brian?” Minho asks, looking startled.

“My cousin,” Chan explains, feeling breathless for some reason.

“Oh.” When Minho’s tongue peaks out to wet his lips Chan realises that he’s staring at Minho’s lips. “Is it really that bad if he believes we were fucking?”

And there any last remnants of Chan’s breath goes, punched right out of his chest.

“Oh my god, guys, don’t physically fight each other!” comes Jisung’s sudden shriek from the doorway, and seconds later Chan is forcefully dragged away from Minho.

Minho stares after him, eyes wide, and Chan notices how his lips are slightly parted. Without thinking about it, Chan peaks his tongue out to wet his lips, completely forgetting to fight against the tight hold on his arms. Jisung has one hand on Minho’s chest to push him back, and that’s when Chan realises that it’s Changbin holding his arms back.

Minho rolls his eyes and steps away from Jisung’s hand. “We weren’t fighting.” He walks over to the door, Chan’s eyes following him without him even having to think about it. Minho pauses right before he leaves, and adds, “See you later.”

When the door falls shut behind Minho, Changbin lets up his grip on Chan’s arms and takes a step aside. “What was that about?”

“Nothing.”

—

Minho is not done with Chan, not now, and if Chan thinks he can get away from him, then he needs to think again.

He sees glimpses of Chan three more times that day, until he’s had enough in the evening and asks which music studio Chan usually works in. He’s caught enough from Jisung to know Chan is a workaholic that doesn’t know how to stop, so he figures cornering him in the music studios is his best bet.

And for sure, Chan is there. The door to the studio is unlocked, and Chan hasn’t even noticed him opening the door when Minho peaks in. Carefully he opens it just enough for him to be able to shuffle inside and lets it fall shut with a quiet click. He turns the lock, and then just watches Chan work for a few moments. It’s a pity to disturb him in the middle of a flow, but it has to be done.

But then, to Minho’s luck, as he’s approaching, Chan slides his headphones off and runs a hand through his hair with a groan.

“Do you need some help relaxing?”

Chan shrieks and whirls his chair around to face Minho. He has one hand clutching his shirt over his heart, the other gripping the armrest of the chair tightly.

“What are you doing here?” Chan asks, his voice breathless as if he’s run a marathon. “How did you find me?”

“I asked Felix,” MInho says, and reaches his hand forward to slide into Chan’s curls. Huh, he hadn’t realised Chan’s hair was curly.

“Oh.” Chan leans his head into Minho’s hand and closes his eyes. When Minho scratches his nail against his scalp he lets out a little hum.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Minho says, and Chan opens his eyes to glance up at Minho.

“Hm?”

“Earlier, I asked if it really would be that bad if your cousin thinks we fucked. You never answered.”

Chan’s mouth forms into a little circle, and his ears flare red again. “Um, I…”

“I mean,” Minho hums, feeling satisfied with Chan’s reaction, “it would be better if he was actually right as well. But we could always fix that.” He grips a few curls of Chan’s hair and tugs at them, reveling in the whine Chan lets out. “Would you like that?”

“Ohhh,” Chan nods, and then seems to find some ability to speak. “I would, actually. Please.”

“Kiss me then,” Minho says, tugging at Chan’s hair to get him to stand up.

Chan does almost immediately , cupping his hands over Minho’s cheek and pulling him down into a kiss that is way too sweet for their topic of conversation. But then he leans back and says, “Come with me home?”

—

Chan opens the apartment door as quietly as he can when they arrive, hoping to be able to get to this room without Brian noticing that he’s arrived home. Not that he would exactly mind if Brian finds out, but he’d rather get to his room before he can start asking questions and delay them even further.

(If he has to talk to Brian with a boner and Minho teasing him with light touches like he did on their walk over, he might just strangle Minho. Just to find out that Minho actually likes it or something.)

Thankfully Brian is nowhere to be seen, so Chan hurries to drag Minho to his room, and makes sure to lock the door behind them, just in case. Almost instantly, Minho’s hands are back on him, holding nothing back now that they’re alone.

“So, what do you want to do?” Minho asks right into his ear, sliding one hand up the inside of Chan’s thigh.

“I want,” Chan starts, pushing Minho toward and down onto his bed, “to use my mouth on you.”

Minho pulls in a surprised breath, and says, “Well, I won’t protest that.” He scoots back against the pillows when Chan pushes him, parting his legs so Chan can settle there. Like this he can grind down into the bed, finally giving some relief to his poor erection.

Chan unbuttons Minho’s jeans and struggles to pull them down even as Minho lifts his ass up. They’re too tight, even if he loved how thigh they were when Minho still was wearing them. He gives up when they’re pushed down to Minho’s knees, instead leans down to start mouthing over his thighs. The skin there is soft, and clearly sensitive from the little huffs and moans Minho lets out.

One of MInho’s hands settles in Chan’s hair, and he uses his grip to move Chan closer to where he wants, closer to his dick. Chan can feel just how warm and hard he is even through the fabric of his underwear, but decides not to tease him any more. He pulls the material down just enough to get his reaction free and doesn’t spare any time before mouthing at it. It’s the first time he’s ever touched another guy’s dick, so he isn’t really sure what to do, but it can’t be too hard, right? (Pun not intended, thank you very much.)

Except it is. He’s not able to take in as much as he wants before he’s gagging when the tip hits the back of his mouth, and has to settle for using his hands to jerk him off while he licks and sucks at the head. At least Minho still seems satisfied, if his steadily increasing moans say anything.

And the sounds get to Chan as well, making him moan around Minho’s dick and grind down into the bed to seek his own pleasure.

Minho doesn’t last long, letting out an extra long moan that is probably meant to warn Chan before he spills onto his tongue before Chan can pull back fully. The last bits lands on his cheek and chin, and something about it is just so arousing that he comes untouched into his pants with a moan of his own.

When he finally comes back into reality, Minho has found some tissues and is wiping the come off of Chan's face.

“Did you come?” he asks, setting the tissues aside on the nightstand.

“Yeah,” Chan groans and hides his head against Minho’s thigh, “like a little teenager.”

“It’s okay,” Minho says and pulls at Chan’s hair again, as if to get him to look up. “We can always go for another round in the morning.”

“You want to stay the night?”

“If you’ll let me,” Minho smiles.

“Of course.”

—

Chan wakes up to arms around him and a nose in his hair, and an insistent knocking on his bedroom door.

“Yah, Chan, wake up!” comes Brian’s voice, muffled through the wood.

Chan groans and forces himself to sit up. Minho blinks awake from the movement, and Chan can’t help but smile down at him. “Hi.”

“Good morning,” Minho says, his voice deep with sleep, making something stirr in Chan.

“Yah, wake up!”

With another groan Chan hangs his head before he gets up out of the bed. He throws the door open without thinking about his state of dress, so it’s only when Brian raises his eyebrows that Chan realises that he’s naked.

“Well good morning to you guys,” Brian says with a smirk that Chan does not at all like.

“Stop it,” Chan groans, and hides behind the door.

“Breakfast in ten?” Brian asks, with a smile that is way too bright.

“Sure,” Minho answers, sounding strangled, when Chan doesn’t say anything.

Brian gives them a nod and then he walks away, so Chan closes his door before sliding down against it.

“I’m so sorry.”

Minho only laughs. “It was kind of funny though, now that he’s not looking at me anymore.”

“I’m never gonna live this down,” Chan groans and hides his face in his hand as Minho just laughs at him.

(And if Minho keeps laughing at him all throughout breakfast when Brian makes fun of him, well, it only shows that Chan is really never going to live this down.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan?s=09)


End file.
